


Ristar: Greedy's Vengeance

by ch1mer1cal



Category: Ristar the Shooting Star (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Space Pirates, artistic license astronomy and astrophysics, both the intl lore and the jpn lore are canon because i said so, but theyre aliens so its ok, cat people (sorry), dramatic space drifting, little bit of sci fi little bit of magic little bit of mythology fuck it, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch1mer1cal/pseuds/ch1mer1cal
Summary: If Sega won't make a Ristar sequel I will make one myself.Ristar gets lost in space, and Greedy makes his return, but he's not after Valdi anymore -- he's bent on getting his due revenge on the star that bested him all that time ago.(Now all in 3rd person!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody that is not someone I know stumbles upon this, hello! Play Ristar. If you're interested in this story but require context because you didn't know Ristar existed until you saw this, just ask lol I don't bite

It was an accident.

He doesn't remember how long ago. The nebula got further away. Dad was looking, Ristar felt. If only he'd turned around.

 _Dad, please, I'm right here,_ he thought. His home, his dad, both got smaller and smaller as the shooting star continued into space. He flailed. He struggled. Ristar tried to turn himself around, to go back the other way, but he had nothing to do that with in a vacuum. As what he could see of home got smaller in his eyes, he felt smaller too. That feeling grew in him until it had nowhere else to go.

So Ristar screamed. Hoping someone could hear, hoping he'd feel better. He screamed until his throat screamed in pain more than his heart. There's no way anyone heard him. He was alone in space, after all. So he gave up on screaming soon after.

The stars changed from familiarity as he traveled from planet to planet to twinkling in the abyss he had nothing else to do but stare at.


	2. The Divine Are Often Bad Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ristar thinks about his parents.

Where is his dad? He should've been able to find him by now, Ristar thought. Did The Legendary Hero abandon him? The Star Mother, too? How will they break the news to everyone he met in the Valdi system? 

Some gods aren't as nice as he believed his mom was. They would've left him to die if he was their child. Ristar didn't think his mom would do the same thing. Treat him like he was some sort of great cosmic accident.


	3. Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether certain laws of physics apply to a being like Ristar is pretty selective. He got the short end of the stick for this one.

Being alone for so long let you think a lot. Ristar's also spent plenty of time sleeping it away. But his dreams magnify the dread he lived with when he was awake. He can't imagine he'd sleep soundly ever again.

But back to his thoughts. What-ifs about Greedy's return, his parents thinking he was dead, just how long he was stuck there in a fate worse than death. Ristar was trying to cling to any hope he could find something to redirect himself to any planet, but everything so far was just out of reach.

Oh.

There's something. It's a rock. A lifeless space rock that would have a purpose other than decorating the endless place he's no choice but to drift in.

He grabbed onto it. To use it to launch himself hopefully faster toward a somewhat nearby planet using his arms. After looking at the rock, he notices it's drifting faster than he is.

Ristar is a star. Therefore heavier than the rock. He feels he should have known that.


	4. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ristar gets closer to the planet.

The feeling of drifting for Oruto-knows how long is indescribable. Ristar had gotten used to the despair by this point. It's just there in the back of his mind. The boredom was killing him faster, honestly. He's getting closer to the planet, at least. Soon enough, he'll be in its atmosphere, and then on the surface. He wondered what that one would be like. His dad told him that some planets were just big funny rocks without any life on them. Would that be the first planet he'd have visited like that? Empty? He'd be star-handling his way out of there as fast as he landed, then.


	5. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ristar makes his descent.

Very soon, maybe even before he'll fall asleep again, he'll land on that planet nearby. Ristar lost all meaning of time. He no longer thought it real. Just planets that rotated on axes and orbited the nearest star that wasn't him or his dad. The only things he knew were what he saw, his dreams, his consciousness, and his memories. He didn't feel he could trust the last one, though.

Ristar could feel his falling getting faster. He was in that planet's atmosphere. Faster. Faster. He hadn't landed on solid ground in a very long time, and gravity already felt alien to him. He's going fast enough to where he truly is a shooting star, he's in that formation he took when he made a meteor strike. He didn't remember going that fast before landing on a planet before. Like he thought before, his memory wasn't always to be trusted. The ground was getting closer. He could see the trees more clearly, groups of shelters, water. He thought there was intelligent life there, lucky him. The ground was getting closer. He bounced three times off of it before he slowed down enough to land. His lack of experience showed, and Ristar felt his dad would be disappointed. That's the last thing he remembered until he was woken up again.


	6. Kaiser Greedy's Goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiser Greedy made his escape.

Kaiser Greedy, after all this time, had escaped. He was now free. The one who nearly succeeded in enslaving an entire solar system was able to do whatever he wanted now.

Almost whatever he wanted. His city-planet had been utterly destroyed, and his army, aside from his most loyal allies that had accompanied him to his planetary prison, was liberated. All because of that blasted star, Greedy realized.

That one young star, the son of the Legendary Hero, the sole foil to his otherwise perfect plan. The only variable he didn't account for, as he didn't know it existed. Everything was going as planned until the moment Ristar answered the prayers of the remaining free citizens of the Valdi System. Then he learned of planets being liberated, one by one, until that thing he despised so much was in his very domain, demanding his father be freed and to end the terror brought to the system.

Greedy, unlike his name suggests, was no longer after power or authority. He was after a single objective: personally see the moment Ristar's light goes out permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh spaghettios


End file.
